Confusing
by SooChan
Summary: Jimin bingung, mana yang lebih menarik antara wajahnya dan si bulat coklat bergaris itu. Karena bagaimana pun ia berteriak, Yoongi menolak untuk menoleh. BTS FF / YoonMin / Yoongi / Jimin / Hoseok / Jungkook.


Jimin mendudukkan dirinya pada deretan kursi penonton yang kosong. Cemberut dari setengah jam yang, seolah aula lapangan basket itu dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak hal yang dibencinya. Termasuk hal yang sedang digeluti oleh kekasihnya di depan sana, dipantul-pantulkan dan dilemparkan, kemudian diambil kembali.

Yoongi yang berkeringat sangat sexy, jujur saja. Mungkin dalam hal lain, ketampanannya juga bertambah. Termasuk saat ia tersenyum senang begitu bola coklat bergaris itu masuk dan menjebol ring.

"Hyung!"

Jimin memanggil, tapi yang dimaksudkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya, hanya kemudian memberikan jump shoot dan mendesah.

"Ini sudah jam lima sore!"

Memutar kepalanya, lelaki pucat itu mengejar bola yang menggelinding. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin. "Kau duluan saja."

Kemarin Jimin juga duluan, kemarinnya lagi juga. Seminggu yang lalu juga. Ia pulang duluan terus. Menunggui pacar pucatnya membuatnya jengah. "Kau sudah janji akan makan malam di rumahku, Hyung."

Yoongi berputar –ia lebih mirip sedang menari, daripada bermain basket. Dari ujung lapangan, ia melemparkan lemparan, dan entah sihir darimana –kata Jimin– bola itu masuk dan jaring pada ring basket berayun kembali.

"Kompetisinya dua minggu lagi Chim, aku ragu aku bisa memimpin kalau aku tidak berlatih."

"Kau sudah kebanyakan berlatih tahu," Jimin mengingatkan. Seingatnya tiada harinya terlewatkan tanpa menontoni Yoongi bercumbu dengan si sialan bola basket itu.

Semua siswa sudah tak ada lagi yang berbekas. Bahkan guru-guru terlalu malas mengoreksi pekerjaan siswa di sekolah. Penjaga sekolah mungkin sudah menunggui mereka di depan gerbang, mengumpat untuk waktu yang terbuang menunggui pasangan di dalam aula itu. Bukan Yoongi dan Jimin, tapi Yoongi dan bola basket.

Sembari menjulurkan kakinya pada lantai di bawahnya, Jimin berdecak dan berpaling mengamati ruangan aula yang kosong melompong. Bahkan pembina basket saja tidak mau menunggui Yoongi selesai, kenapa juga Jimin harus mengiyakan diri sebagai orang ketiga di sana.

"Hyung!"

"Apalagi, Chim?!"

Nah, Yoongi mengerang. Mungkin jengah karena panggilan Jimin yang begitu banyak terdengar. Masa ia harus menoleh setiap saat?

"Ayo pulang!"

"Lima menit lagi."

" _Lima menit lagi_ ," Jimin mencibir, mengolokkan Yoongi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Basket sialan."

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja," Yoongi menggerutu, yang membuat Jimin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Jangan jadi merepotkan."

"Justru Hyung yang merepotkan!"

"Aku?" Yoongi menerengkan kepala, tidak suka dengan pernyataan itu. "Kan sudah kuberi kau kesempatan untuk pulang, kau saja yang tidak mau."

Bah, Yoongi sudah menyulut api. Jimin tidak tahan lagi. Ia tahu pacarnya itu kasar dalam bicaranya, tapi kadang memang menyakitkan mendengarnya. Dan yang ini, bagi Jimin sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjerit dan menebas kepala seseorang.

Jimin berdiri dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kasar, turun dari kursi penonton dan menuju lapangan. Yoongi masih mengejar bola basket yang menggelinding menuju tengah lapangan sebelum Jimin mengambilnya dan memandang Yoongi dengan sangat mengangu.

"Pacari saja bola basketmu Hyung!"

DUG

"Argh!"

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, setelah selingkuhan Yoongi itu menghempas pada wajah si pucat dan erangan Yoongi mengisi ruang kosong. Belum puas, Jimin mengambil lagi bola itu dan melemparkannya keluar aula. Baru setelah itu ia benar-benar meninggalkan Yoongi.

Ia membayangkan jika saja bola basket itu manusia, Yoongi mungkin akan menikahinya. Dan demi apa pun, Jimin akan mengacaukan pernikahan keduanya, dan menewaskan keduanya pula dengan keadaan gepeng tertimpa papan pantul.

"Kenapa juga aku pacarannya dengannya," Jimin mendumel, menendang kerikil. "Kenapa aku tidak menerima Hoseok Hyung saja ketimbang hantu penggila basket itu."

" _Kompetisinya dua minggu lagi_ ," oloknya, seolah Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian seperti orang setengah gila, ia menendangi tiang lampu jalanan tiga kali sembari berdesis. "Kom-pe-ti-si si-a-lan!"

Untung wajah Jimin tidak mendukung untuk menjadi orang gila, kalau tidak mungkin orang-orang akan menelpon petugas rumah sakit jiwa untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

 _YoonMin_

 _Yoongi x Jimin_

 _Soochan_

.

.

Ini sehari sebelum kompetisi Yoongi. Jimin menidurkan dirinya di kasur dan mengecek recent update dari setiap media sosialnya. Dan yang ia lihat selalu sama.

" _Berjuanglah 'ntuk kompetisimu, :* kau terbaik."_

" _Dukung Team Taehyung! Kalian dapat minuman gratis!"_

" _Try my best for my last basket ball competion, Namjoonie please keep supporting me."_

" _Aku akan menjadi pendukungmu yang paling keras Hyung!"_

" _Bla ... bla ... bla."_

"Ponsel terkutuk."

Jimin melemparkan ponselnya ke ujung tempat tidur. "Aku membelimu dengan mahal bukan untuk membuatku makin sakit hati."

Kemudian ponsel itu bergetar seolah sedang mengejek Jimin juga. "Kau mengejekku, ponsel kurang ajar?"

Ponsel itu berhenti bergetar, dan terdengar sebuah pesan suara.

" _Eum, Jimin? Ini Hoseok. Bisakah kau datang jam tiga sore di sekolah. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan ..."_

"Hal tidak penting apa yang perlu kau bicarakan?"

" _Datang saja, dan kalau kau tidak menyukainya kau bicara membiarkan pesan ini."_

"Cih."

.

.

.

Tapi dia datang ke sekolah, menunggu di dekat aula basket –tempat yang paling ia benci. Sembari ia melirik Yoongi dan teman-temannya masih berlatih di hari Minggu ini.

"Hai, Min," itu suara Hoseok, mengagetkan Jimin yang langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. "Kupikir kau tidak datang."

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Yah," Hoseok menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu dan Yoongi, tapi kalau kau mau, ada pesta besar besok pagi hingga malam, yang harus datang berpasangan. Yah, kalau kau mau ..."

"Pagi Jimin Hyung!"

Sebelum Jimin sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, Jungkook berteriak dari lapangan basket, membuat Yoongi yang asik menyurutkan dahaga menoleh dan tersedak begitu melihat Jimin bersama Hoseok.

Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook, namun tidak sadar oleh kehadiran Yoongi di sana yang melongo menatap Hoseok dan dirinya bergantian.

"Ck," dibuangnya botol air minum langsung ke atas lantai, ia berbalik dengan jalan yang digusarkan –semua orang yang melihat wajahnya pastilah ketakutan. "Sialan."

.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung!"

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang dari tadi meloncat-loncat gugup. Ia duduk di sebelah Yoongi, di mana kompetisi akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Tapi wajah yang lebih tua tertekuk dengan begitu indahnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Kau khawatir tentang Jimin Hyung yang bertemu Hoseok Hyung kemarin kan?"

Bocah sialan ini pintar juga, umpatnya –dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tim lawan yang masih berlatih bergantian di lapangan basket.

"Aku sempat mendengar Hoseok Hyung berniat menembak Jimin Hyung lagi," Jungkook berkata hati-hati, takut wajahnya kena timpuk sesuatu dari Yoongi yang malah ia panasi.

"Apa?"

Benar saja, Yoongi sudah memegangi tas ransel pelatih di sampingnya, seolah ia siap melemparkannya pada Jungkook jika anak itu mencoba bercanda.

"Aku hanya dengar Hyung!" Jungkook menahan tangan Yoongi agar tidak bergerak untuk melempar ransel di sampingnya. "Tapi melihat Hoseok Hyung kemarin, aku jadi sedikit yakin."

Yoongi menghentak, ia berdiri tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa berbicara apa pun, tubuhnya langsung ia jalankan meninggalkan aula. Sementara Jungkook meneriaki mau kemana laki-laki itu.

"Hyung! Bagaimana dengan kompetisinya?"

"Persetan!"

.

.

.

Motor hitam itu dilajukan pada kecepatan hampir mencapai 90. Mungkin sebentar lagi 100. Yang jelas, semakin merah wajah si pucat, semakin ngebut motornya.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah rumah bercat biru di depannya, di mana pintunya dibiarkan terbuka dengan sepatu kets yang disusun tidak rapih. Yoongi turun dari motornya –meloncat sih. Kemudian dengan sigap berlari masuk ke rumah tanpa ucapan permisi apa pun. Sedang mulutnya meneriaki si laki-laki bersurai pekat itu.

"Jimin!"

Ia melirik ruang tengah. Tidak ada.

Dapur. Tidak ada.

"Min!"

Kamar mandi. Tidak ada.

"Jimin!"

"AAAHH!"

Yap. Di kamar.

"Dasar mesum! KELUAR!"

Jangan tanya Yoongi melihat apa. Yang jelas, wajahnya yang merah itu sudah melebihi warna coklat tua. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mimisan.

"Min?"

Jimin keluar dengan pakaian santai, celana lepis dan baju kaos merah. Wajahnya menatap Yoongi yang masih berbalut baju lapangan, entah raut apa yang tergambar di wajahnya saat itu.

"Jimin?"

"Bagaimana kompetisinya Hyung? Bukannya sudah dimulai?"

"Aku meninggalkannya."

"What the- Hyung, hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yoongi menangkup pipi Jimin, kemudian mendorong tubuh di depannya hingga menabrak dinding. Sembari matanya terbenam dalam manik ketakutan Jimin –dia tidak akan diperkosa tiba-tiba kan, masalahnya wajah Yoongi sudah seperti beruang yang dibangunkan dari hibernasinya.

"Apa yang Hoseok katakan padamu kemarin?"

"Hah?" Jimin hendak menerengkan kepala, tapi tangkupan Yoongi teramat kuatnya. "Dia bilang dia mau ke pesta bersamaku."

"Kau menerima tawaran itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bohong."

"Hyung, aku bahkan sudah bersiap untuk menonton pertandinganmu!"

Yoongi terdiam saat Jimin menunjuk tas ranselnya yang setengah terbuka, di mana tumpukan air mineral dan handuk dijejalkan. Kemudian pada Jimin lagi yang merenguti wajahnya.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yoongi mendesah lega. Kemudian berkata, "memenangkan hati pacarku."

Dan ia menarik wajah Jimin mendekat, di mana ia melepaskan tagupannya di pipi Jimin dan memeluk yang lebih muda di depannya. Awalnya hanya Yoongi yang dengan susah payah membuat ciuman itu terasa manis. Namun akhirnya Jimin membalas, dan saat itu pula Yoongi merasa ada rasa asin yang tercampur dalam ciuman itu.

"Min?" Yoongi menarik diri, dan sadar bahwa Jimin sedang menangis. "Ada apa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap romantis sejak sebulan terakhir. Huks."

"Semoga tidak menjadi terakhir kalinya," Yoongi berkata, memeluk kembali yang lebih muda seolah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

Saya ketawa baca FF Yoonmin di AO3, yang masangin si rambut mint Yoongi dan Jimin si rambut merah. Dan bilang kalau mereka mirip Cosmo dan Wanda. Bahk. LOL.

RnR?


End file.
